trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AxiomaticTragedy
Be the Headstrong Chump Your name is not "Headstrong Chump" Nor will it ever be. The very notion seems childish and stupid, and frankly, You just feel too damn mature for that at the moment. Just call you by your name. Glakoz Karden. See was that so hard? Introduction Fine asshat, Be Glakoz Karden Thanks. You're seriously a very caring guy. Actually, some Trolls would more accurately describe you as an ANNOYING CHUMP, but that's kind of a emotional problem. You tend to deal with all of your HEAVY DEPRESSION, by turning your life into one big joke. All your friends want you to know when to be serious, but only when it's appropriate to be serious. You often take it the wrong way, and become totally serious about your life for once, causing you to become comepletely different troll! Actually, you have a habit of taking things the WRONG WAY. You're really very intelligent. Really! No I am not joking! After all, you are a MECHANIC, and an amazing one at that! You often spend your time building AIRSHIPS, and VARIOUS NAUTICAL VEHICLES; You often use them in your frequent FLARPING ADVENTURES. You tend to be the powerhouse on your team, using the GREATSWRDKND, and FOOTKND. Your favorite outfit consists of a long-sleeved very loose T-shirt, a pair of plain white boxers, and a pair of oversized black socks, you may sometimes dress up for occasions, by which you mean wearing pants, but you tend to dress this way. K--> Yøu're A Herø, Yøu Have Absølutely Nø Reasøn Tø Be Afraid. ⚙thers Claim Yøu Can Cøme ⚙ff As Having a Cøcky Tøne. ⚙ften Yøu Are Nøt Scared When Yøu Shøuld Be, And Are ⚙ver-Cønfidant. Før This Reasøn, Yøu Are Always Being Called An Idiøt. Yøu Can Have A Very Playful Side Rarely, When Yøu Get Excited And Have A Tendency Randømly Replace A Løwer-Case A With Løwer-Case Q. Yøu Are Pretty Calm. Really. Nø I Am Nøt Jøking. Think about interests You have many interests and passions. You have a love of HORROR MOVIES, even though you always swear you will never watch them alone. To be honest, sometimes you don't know why you even watch them. You especially love the ones about ZOMBIES AND GHOSTS. You especially enjoy entertaining the idea of DEMONS, and you like to think of your horns as demon horns. You have a favorite little PLUSH LESSER DEMON, that no one must ever know about. You also love MYSTERY films, you and your kismesis often watch them together, and debate over who's deduction was correct as to farther developments in the story. Speaking of that, you have quite an amazing ability to DEDUCE, and you occasionally think of becoming a DETECTIVE, and working mysterious cases. You have an absolute obsession with''' EXPLORING and '''ADVENTURING, this however also leads to you ending up in the sewers looking for deadly lusae to fight. You are entirely caught up in the idea of being a HERO. So much so, you always end up getting into business that you have no place belonging in. You have a knack for picking up on others feelings. If you have known someone long enough, or can look at their face while they talk, you can immediately sort of read their mind. It's not always accurate, but it tends to be, more often than not. You love to play your ELECTRIC GUITAR, and SING, You also don't let people know you do this, because you are worried that you suck. You always enjoy a good brawl, and have learned up on human GLADIATORAL FIGHTING; Also, you have an extreme love of all things CHIVALROUS and KNIGHTLY; Jegus, it would be so cool if you were a KNIGHT somehow. There is absolutely no way that the previous statement will be relevant later on in life ever. EVER. You love to follow the rules of chivalry in fights, and will never attack an opponent with their back turned, or a girl, unless absolutely necessary. Often those who know this take advantage of you. You are THE STEREOTYPICAL GREATSWORD USER, and tend to run into battles and dungeons, HEADFIRST, SWORD SWINGING. Your quote your friend's conversation with you that started with him saying, "You are not me, we approach things differently." To which you replied, "Yeah, You analyse, while I run in with a big fucker of a sword and unleash an epic passing out of asses." And he responded "Haha. Yup." On a totally unrelated note, You love human cuisine, and you pretty much never eat Troll food. Except cotton candy of course. You are almost certain that Trolls had that far before humans. You love to experiment with your Ancestors ALCHEMY NOTES. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography You live on METROTOPIA, one of the four continents of NEWUS,You actually live in a large spacious manor-like hive, that once belonged to your ancestor, and is filled with paintings and portraits of him, located in the middle of AERO CITY filled with other Trolls and Humans, on planet Newus, alone with your lusus. Did you mention that he was a FEATHERY ASSHOLE? Your lusus is a FREAKISHLY LARGE '''bird of prey. When you were younger, it insisted on flying you up to the roof, and then cornering you to the edge, and pushing you off of it, attempting to teach you to fly. Several broken bones, and serious injuries later, you finally became able to land it. You now are endowed with very STRONG legs, which is part of the reason you sometimes use the foot kind strife specibus. and you worked hard to increase your upper body strength, so that you could wield your great-sword with ease. Your hive consists of many rooms, including, but not limited to: Personal room, Dining room, Kitchen, Living room, Ball room, Workshop, Alchemy lab and Loft. Atop of your manor is a large, now fenced in, rising to a point and connecting in the middle like a birdcage, roof, with a colossal nest resting on one corner. Behind your house is a large pool, as you are an '''AVID SWIMMER. The Alchemist Your ancestor is known as The Alchemist, and he was famous for his, guess what, ALCHEMY. You inherited all of his SECRET RESEARCH FILES, and you like to attempt to put them into effect in your alchemy lab, you are very good at it, but you think that you are horrible. You have often created rare metals, but you avoid making gold because your moirail has extreme disdain for the metal. You have made gems form over a matter of seconds, and you like to try alchemy on any SWEET LøøT ''' you get from your '''FLARPING exploits. You also inherited a GOLDEN GREATSWORD, stained with some form of ACID OR POISON. It belonged to the Alchemist, He had acquired a large offering of reward for his head by the royal bloods, for CREATING GOLD. Putting it simply, the sword used to be STEEL He was once hunted down by an AXE-WIELDING EXECUTIONER. He killed his persuer, with the blade, but was POISONED and died about a week after his victory. The sword hangs from a chandelier in the ball room. Session NEW GAME "HIVESTUCK" A future in which Trolls and Humans live together on a single planet Called Newus, A new session has begun. This time, with humans and trolls participating. All of this is moderated by a single unknown hand, somewhere, guiding them along this path to skaia. On the current planet, It had been established that along time ago, the human and troll race were saved by adventurers who also partook in a quest, very similar to this one. One might even call it a game. In this world, it is a fairly decent society, living by mainly human standards, as the troll standards were fairly tough for humans, but there are some countries on Newus that live by and accommodate the troll way of life. There are many futuristic thoughts employed, such as rocketboards, like Dirk striders, or hoverships and hovercars. Trivia *Little-known, arguably irrelvant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Glakoz Karden Category:Newus